Erin Semar
Quotes "Should I still pay for my actions from all that time ago? I don't think I should since all of them are things that I didn't do, It was my demon side that did. But maybe I should for allowing it to do all those things. What do you think?" -Fusion Quote. "YYou need my help? Uh, I don't think I should, I think I'm going to mess this up. Wait what? That's what you want? I guess I have no choice then, haha." -Summon Quote. Story Quotes "Remember this. We're here for you Josh. Failures or not, we want to help you. And it is my job to remind you what the whole 'Best Reaper' thing means to us. It doesn't mean you are an idol but a known protector of all the people. This probably won't change your mind and you will continue to be the person that you are but... It was worth a shot right? Never waste a good idea is what you used to tell me." To Josh during the reunion in Guardians' Agony Chapter 5. "Are our eyes really that important? Of course yours are different enough and drag a lot of attention to you but for me, it doesn't. My demon is also hid as well so this is a decently kept secret. Also, i take offense to the whole, our eyes will eventually be the only thing to tell people like us apart. My eye do not describe me, they describe who I used to be. The state they're in describes how I am now, and I am a person without them and I don't need them." To Luke in Guardians' Peril: Chapter ? "I embrace my demon side. This eye has done terrible things to me already like ruining my whole school life, Sevan life, unknown life, entire life, But the demon side also helped me in all my years. It's saved me and Hinderence or not it's here to stay, which I fully embrace. And I also embrace the fact that I'm one of the only things stopping you. So, come at me!" During the fight with Cyrus in Guardians' Peril Chapter ? Story Arien was born into an average reaper family as an only child. She was raised while being trained by the two. One wielded a sword and the other a magic staff. She was trained in each one separately but fused the two styles and became similar to a Battle Mage with Levin Sword in one hand and a Staff in the other, one of which she didn't want to use. Life seemed to be going a little too well when her parents died from a mission against massive and strong Shadows. She was adopted by another family of normal people, not reapers. The family was nice enough with a daughter older than Aerin by three years and a caring father and mother. The daughter looked much older than Arien just in sheer height and Arien and a different skin tone and hair color compared to the family, but that didn't change a thing with the family. Erin became settled in with the family and they treated her not as a reaper but as a person with them. Even when she adopted the Aegis Eye from an accident unknown to anybody. She lived normally, studing her subjects and techniques taught by her parents. Without her father teaching didn't like staffs and changed to tomes. Ani, the daughter, questioned her and often watched her practice to the point where she became somewhat jealous of Erin being a reaper. This didn't spark hate in Ani but Ani started to tease Erin, still being older than her. Eventually, Erin's mother died from a reaper purely by accident but her new father took it horribly and did the unthinkable and extreme. He began an organization called the Unknown against Reapers. He took Ani and tricked her saying that this would make her be a reaper like Arien and also make her stronger than Arien. This infused her with essence, making her a reaper somewhat by force but corrupting her soul with it. With this, he took Arien and forced her to use her Aegis Eye, turning her into her demon-like form to use it for his purposes. Her originally blond hair became white and Arien became scarred by this. Even though she couldn't control her demon form, she could still see its actions. With this, the divisions had a hard time fighting the Unknown. That was one of the reasons Arien ran away and also because she was scared of her own father and joined the Sevan Division Reaper Academy. She was accepted, though she had to change her first and last name so they wouldn't recognize her. Her hair was already changed and worked in tricking them, even if a white haired young girl did seem weird, and changed her first name to a less odd name, Erin, and she changed her adopted last name to Semar, her original family's name. She entered. She was forced on a team with Josh Alpha, Carol Vega, and Zach Nelm. She became the second strongest of the team and was part of the team shooting through the ranks even though Josh did the most. At first, she was extremely shy and kept a lot of things secret, in fear of them figuring out her biggest secret. But that didn't last long as She quickly formed a friendly relationship with each one of her team. She became best friends with Carol and helped her out with her anger problem, helping Zach with his classes and Helping him out with his inferiority complex, and forming a relationship with Josh and helping him out with overcoming his scarring from the incident at Banta. With the advent of Josh's popularity, she was there to have some of it. She hid her criminal past from her friends though it didn't last long. Her team saw through it when her past literally came to take her back. She was taken back by her father and was used to take some essence. Josh and the others ran to the train the essence was being taken on. Josh stepped up and took down her father while the others handled the Unknown. Erin clashed with her sister, Ani, but lost to her. During this, Josh killed her father and Ani ran away. After the aftermath of the incident and her team scolding her for doing something like that, they decided to help her with this problem like she helped all of them. The event got the team a bunch of attention which began to wear on Josh but the rest of his team enjoyed it. This also informed Josh and Erin of the relation between their fathers. Josh's was killed by Erin's when an operation to take down the Unknown failed. This didn't change a thing between them, as they still stayed with their relationship. When they graduated, they lived together and events happened like the encounter with the Founders' spirits. When Josh disappeared to Grand Gaia, she led her team to the rift and began their journey to find Josh. Personality Erin is very serious and knows most out of her team. She isn't really a joking person. She is shy to new people and grows more accepting and open as she begins to know them. The exception is Josh and Carol and Zach, where she is almost the opposite of serious and acts silly. When associated with the Unknown or brought up deep enough into the subject, she becomes scared and insecure of her past actions, especially with people she knows less about. She might end run away or escaping the conversation. Appearance Erin is a slightly taller than average girl of eighteen and is mostly skinny and light. She has light, almost pale skin and has long white hair and a light blue left eye and blue-green right eye, the latter being her Aegis Eye she wears lenses to hide. She wears mostly blue clothes and dresses in more formal clothes than the rest of her team. She usually wears a blue long-sleeved coat with a white shirt and sometimes a red tie. For pants, she wears light brown dressy pants and also wears black boots that go up to around her knees. When she is in Her demon form, she becomes around The size of a really large person, with longer white hair, really long horns, and arms that go down further than her waist. She has massive wings almost the length of her arms. Her skin is black with white parallel lines running downwards and she has claws on her feet and hands. Weapons and Powers She wields the Valfier Tome, a Tome with magical and elemental powers and properties, and an average levin sword. As a spellcaster, she uses spells from the book and has mastered it to the point where she can say the spell incantation in her head to cast faster and more effective. Her Aegis Eye also gives her a boost in strength. It's like Josh's Cursed Force in a way but she can transform with the Demon Aegis Eye instead of gaining a buff and losing some self control. In this form, she becomes a demon and abandons her spells and weapons to claw enemies and use dark manipulation to enhance her attacks. As a Unit Erin is a multibuffer. Think somewhat of a Paris without Fill on attacked. She may not use a Cypher like Josh, Carol, or Rame and Mira for ES, but makes up for it with the no self damaging buffs the Cyphers put on holders. Her competition is Halie. She actually has competition unlike Josh which completely beats Korzan and 7* Avant in damage. Element: Water Stats/Imps Hit Count/DC NA: 5/5 BB: 10/2 SBB: 11/3 UBB: 30/5 LS: Blue Aegis' Elemental: Boost all stats by 35%, fill BB gauge when attacked(3-4), and on normal attack(5-6), and negates elemental and critical damage. ES: Aegis Exceed Release: Attacks have an HP cost of 15% of her current HP but heals herself(5% of damage dealt.) and increases max hp(5%)for three turns when SBB/UBB is used and boosts the modifier for the SBB/UBB by 75%. BB: Tome of Elements: 10 massive all element hits on a single enemy, add all elements to attack for three turns, fills other Bb gauges(10BCs), protect against ailments and debuffs for three turns and fills own gauge by 80%. SBB: Aegis Tome Release: 11 Massive water and dark hits on all enemies, doubles normal hit count, chance for spark debuff(50% for 30%), boost attack defense and rec(130%) and boosts BC and HC drop rates(35%) UBB Complete Aegis Formation: 30 massive water and dark elemental attack on a single enemy(3500%), massive DoT(3000%), boost own stats(300%) and boost Bb damage(500% applied to all teammates). Category:CustomUnits Category:CustomCharacters Category:Reapers Category:7* Unit Category:Female